


pretty in heels

by proletaricat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Cocktail Waitress Lance, Come Eating, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: Lance is a cocktail waitress at the premier gay bar in the city. Keith and Shiro are just looking for a good time out - they didn't expect sex-on-two-legs to appear as their server, and Lance didn't expect two pretty boys sitting in his section and flirting with him. What else is a waiter to do besides let the two men take him home for a little fun? He'd never been dominated so good before.





	pretty in heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrandnewheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/gifts).



> look it's me back to writing more porn for the vld community because apparently the only two things i can do is write shitty crack fic and filthy sex
> 
> jk i have a cute non x-rated klance urban witch au coming to theaters near you at some point in the future

Lance had always liked the way his legs felt in pantyhose. They were smooth against his skin as he slid them up his recently-shaven legs. You had to go all out if you wanted to be a cocktail waitress at the premier gay bar in the city. The dress came next, tight on his body and barely covering his ass. The heels were what he loved the most, though. Sharp, blood-red stilettos. They _screamed_ sex. He loved the looks he got when he flitted around the floor, dodging customers and winding his way through the place to the bar and back. The attention of people impressed at his agility and his looks—that was what Lance lived for. So when he got two pretty boys in his section, eyes glued to him, he was flying pretty high. The click-click-click of his heels could just barely be heard over the thumping club music, this far from the dance floor. Lance smiled, lipstick accenting his pretty mouth, and he could see the one on the right's eyes widen. "What can I get you boys?" he asked with a wink, purposefully dragging his gaze up and down their bodies. How had he gotten so lucky? He had two attractive pieces of prey sat down in front of him, there for him to play with.

The way they stuttered in an effort to respond had Lance’s smirk growing. He cocked his head, tapping one manicured nail to his lips. “Mm, cat got your tongue?” he purred, stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the table, legs stretched out and angled to highlight his physique. Both pairs of eyes traveled up his legs before flicking back up to stare at Lance’s face. He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have all day, sweetheart.”

The one on the right let out a low whining sound and Lance grinned wickedly. That’s the reaction he lived for.

“U-um, some… some alcohols…” the one on the left said. Shit. Were they underage? That’s the answer an underage kid would give.

“I’m going to have to see some ID…” Lance trailed off, smile wavering. Had he been flirting with underage boys this whole time?

They both scrambled to pull out their wallets, shoving them at Lance all at once. He laughed quietly, inspecting them. Both definitely over 21. “All right, boys, you pass inspection. So… Shiro, Keith,” and they both perked up a bit at the cocktail waiter saying their names. “I’m gonna make a guess here, and tell me if I’m wrong. Your hair is telling me rum and coke,” he nodded his head toward the one on the right, whose name he now knew was Keith. “And you, handsome, I’m going to get you a whiskey sour. Any objections?”

Both men shook their head, still voiceless as they watched Lance chuckle and walk away, hips swaying and thighs put on display by the pantyhose and heels.

Once he was out of earshot, Keith turned to Shiro. “I need to fuck him,” he said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll—yeah. I need my hands on that tight ass,” Shiro groaned.

They continued to watch as Lance wove around the bar patrons and coworkers, disappearing from view and returning soon after. The drinks were held on a tray high above the people crowding around him. They watched, impressed, as not a drop was spilled and Lance smoothly twisted the tray down, setting both drinks in front of the two men.

“Here you go, boys.”

Shiro nodded, stuttering out a thanks, while Keith gaped. “I need to—I want—fuck,” he said, face red. He shut up before he could say anything more embarrassing.

“You need to fuck?” Lance asked with an amused quirk of his lips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith groaned emphatically, and then buried his head in his hands. _Shit_.

The cocktail waiter laughed, smiling fully and showing off those perfect, pearly white teeth.

“He’s—um…” Lance had cocked his head to the side, gaze quite obviously traveling down Shiro’s body now.

“Do you need to fuck me too?” he purred. He was hardly ever so bold with customers, but the way both Shiro and Keith were embarrassed and how handsome they were with those pretty blushes spread across their cheeks… well, he had a weakness for timid boys.

Shiro opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

Lance glanced behind him, looking for his coworkers. They were all lost in their work; it was quite a busy day. “I’m due for a break in 15 minutes,” his tone was conversational, eyes back on the customers in front of him.

“Congratulations,” Keith breathed, eyes wide again. Lance couldn’t help but laugh again at the awkward response. He bit his lip to hide the grin.

“In 15 minutes, I want you two to show me just how much you need to fuck me,” he had stepped closer, around the table and was bending over just barely to speak to them. He placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the man’s ear. “You think you’re capable of that? Can you handle me on the dance floor?”

Shiro moaned, inhaling sharply. He could barely muster up a response but eventually nodded. Lance twisted to press his lips against Keith’s ear now, hand on the man’s neck. “15 minutes, babe. Show me how you want to fuck me,” he purred, patting him on the shoulder before pulling back. He turned around, winking at them over his shoulder as he slipped back around the table and into the sea of people.

“We’re so screwed,” Keith whined.

“Yep,” Shiro agreed, checking his watch. 15 minutes. They both slammed back their drinks, waiting.

x

5 minutes had passed. They were growing impatient, but Keith insisted on being a good boy and waiting. Shiro had had a few drinks previously, so his latest drink was starting to get to him. He stood suddenly. “I’m sick of waiting,” he said, giving Keith a dark look. “I’m gonna go get him.”

“But—”

Shiro ignored Keith’s protests as he too disappeared into the crowd. He managed to find Lance quite easily and slid up behind him, seeing his drink tray empty. He placed a hand on the waiter’s hip, stopping him in his tracks. Shiro leaned forward, mimicking Lance’s actions before and pressing his lips to the man’s ears. “Time’s up,” he growled, voice dark. He felt the man’s body shudder and step back into him.

“Yeah?” he asked, the barest hint of challenge in his voice. It was the squeeze of both of Shiro’s hands on his hips and the lips on his neck that had Lance twisting around, stumbling a bit in his haste. “Move, move, let’s find that cute little thing you left at the table,” he urged, taking the lead and tugging Shiro behind him. They quickly made it to the booth where Keith was waiting and Lance snatched his hands up, pulling both men with him now to the dancefloor. He stopped on the edge and they bumped into Lance, who tilted his head back, “You’re going to show me what you can do and how much you want to fuck me, and then I’ll let you know if you’ve convinced me to come home with you. So you’d better put your all into it, got it?”

Keith nodded quickly, pushing Lance forward. They made their way into the crowd just a bit, Keith taking his spot in front of Lance and Shiro pressing the waiter’s back into his chest. He was quick to follow Lance’s lead as the waiter gyrated his hips, moving his body in a slow roll and taking the time to press his ass to Shiro’s front and his thigh to the front of Keith’s pants.

Though they had been awkward sitting in front of Lance, seduction on the dance floor was one of the things Shiro was best at. He slid a hand up Lance’s leg, grip solid. He enjoyed the smoothness of those pantyhose, fingers dipping under the hem of the waiter’s dress and pulling it up a fraction. He felt the shiver that ran down Lance’s spine and the buck of his hip as Shiro slid his hand up further, thumb pressed to a spot high up on his inner thigh.

Dress pulled up a bit more now, Keith was able to see the barest glimpse of Lance’s panties underneath the pantyhose. “Fuck yeah,” he hissed, pressing his lips to the waiter’s neck. Lance hadn’t expected both of them to be so good on the dance floor, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He took Keith’s hand and slid it up the back of his skirt then back down, underneath his pantyhose. He heard the quiet whine against his ear and let out a happy sigh, Keith’s fingers twitching against the hem of his panties. They slipped lower after a moment’s hesitation. Lance’s skirt was pulled up further, almost obscene, but he couldn’t find it within him to care when it had Keith grinding against him, fingers gripping his ass and tugging the waiter against him. Shiro’s hand moved to the front of Lance’s pantyhose, pressing the heel of his hand against it boldly. The male whispered into his ear, voice deep. “You want my cock inside you.” It was a statement more than a question, fingers outlining Lance’s erection straining at the fabric. “I can feel how hard you are, hard against my hand and the tip of your dick dripping precum. Are you normally such a slut?”

The dirty talk Shiro was capable had Lance rather shocked, eyes widening. Before he could say anything, Keith was growling in his other ear, “Answer him.”

Lance nodded desperately. “Yeah, fuck, I n-need it!”

“And you’re normally such a slut,” Keith laughed.

The waiter nodded his head again. “Mm, yeah.”

“Then we’re going to have to punish you, aren’t we?”

Lance keened, tensing as Keith’s fingers pressed on his entrance and Shiro gripped his erection through his pantyhose. “You’re going to give me a blowjob and let me cum down your throat, then you’re going to blow Keith and let him cum on your face,” the older man ordered, stepping back and pulling Lance to the edge of the dance floor. He stumbled on his heels, held up by Keith’s grip. “Where are you going to make us cum?”

“In—follow me,” Lance gasped, heading to the employee restroom and tugging both of them inside. He shut the door as it closed, automatic lights flickering on. Not a second had passed before Lance was being pushed to his knees, Keith assisting Shiro in unbuttoning his pants. The older man’s hand slipped into Lance’s hair, tugging on it gently. It drew a whimper out of the waiter’s throat, hands scrambling up to pull Shiro’s dick out of his boxer briefs.

“Show me what a good little cocksucker you are,” he gasped as Keith undid his pants as well, taking one of Lance’s hands and pressing it against his freed dick. The waiter wasted no time, wrapping his hand around it and stroking, spreading the precum over the head and then down the shaft. His tongue lapped at Shiro’s cock teasingly, grunting as the man pressed his mouth open with a thumb and slid past his lips. He didn’t have time to be teased, he wanted to come down the waiter’s throat and watch Keith come all over his pretty face.

Said man tightened his hand around Keith, relaxing his throat. Both of them groaned, Keith’s hand moving down to grip Lance’s shoulder as Shiro tightened his hold on his hair. He thrusted shallowly, testing the man’s tolerance. The moan he got in response had him moving more boldly, pushing his dick deeper into Lance’s mouth, bumping against the back of his throat. He was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed tight. Lance stroked Keith erratically, finding it difficult to focus on relaxing around Shiro while simultaneously attempting to pleasure Keith.

Shiro’s other hand came into play, pressing to the back of Lance’s head as well as he pushed the man down further, cock going in deeper. “Fuck yeah,” he growled. “Look at this slut, taking me so deep.”

“Throat fuck him,” Keith moaned. “I want to watch him choke and drool.”

Lance’s hips bucked despite there being no friction to be had. He had never been so turned on in his life. Shiro was quick to respond, pulling out a fraction and thrusting back in rougher, going even deeper than before. The wet noises Lance made around his cock as he started to fuck his face stole his breath. He was panting, fingers tight in the waiter’s hair, movements rough and sharp. He snapped his hips, forcing his dick down Lance’s throat with little warning, the waiter’s nose pressed against his stomach. Shiro moaned as he felt his throat spasm against his dick, grinding deeper for a moment before allowing Lance to pull back. He gasped for air, drool dripping down his chin as he moaned. He had finally pressed into his own hand, grinding against it while stroking Keith hard. Shiro jerked himself slowly and watched Keith tug Lance over to him, pushing into his mouth without preamble. The waiter gave a high whine as the man fucked in hard, forcing himself down Lance’s throat and enjoying how Lance had to grip the base of his cock to slow his orgasm as he choked around Keith. Shiro pulled the waiter off Keith’s cock and back to his, pressing in more gently but steadier too, until Lance’s nose was pressed against his skin once again. The sound of him gagging on his dick, the obscene noise of the wet thrusts every time Shiro pulled out and thrust back in had both panting. Keith watched as tears gathered at the corner of Lance’s eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Fuck, he looked so pretty with tears dripping from his lashes. Shiro pulled the waiter back again, letting him gulp in some more air before Lance was taking the man back into his mouth desperately, needing more.

“God Shiro, he’s such a fucking whore,” Keith gasped, grinding into Lance’s grip.

“And we’re going to ruin this whore for other cock by the time we’re done with him, aren’t we?”

“Hell yeah,” Keith groaned, gripping Lance’s shoulder for balance. He wrapped his hand around the waiter’s, helping him with the handjob.

The waiter kept grinding into his own grip, choking on Shiro’s cock, more thick tears now streaming down his face.

“I see you jerking yourself off, you slut,” Shiro growled. “You’re gonna come for me, then you’re gonna swallow as I spill down your throat.”

Lance nodded, or attempted to, hand tightening on his own dick.

“Fucking do it,” Keith said impatiently. “So I can fuck your face.”

Shiro pulled Lance back enough to hear him keen loudly, jerking into his hand as he came, dripping onto the floor. The other man fucked back into his mouth sharply, gritting his teeth as he reached his own orgasm, dick pulsing inside Lance’s throat. He rode it out, only pulling the waiter off him once he was milked dry. Lance coughed violently after swallowing, still crying. Keith didn’t stop using the male’s hand as he watched Shiro pet Lance’s face affectionately.

“You were such a good boy,” the older man said softly. “Made me feel so good, did such a good job didn’t you?”

Lance whined and nodded, enjoying the praise. He _was_ a good boy.

“You’re gonna get it good when we get you home, fuck your tight ass as reward, aren’t we? Shit, you look so pretty crying, you were so good.”

Keith groaned impatiently. “Get over here and swallow my dick,” he snapped and Lance scrambled to obey, eager to please. Keith twisted them, pushing the back of Lance’s head against the door. The waiter’s eyebrow raised, seeking an explanation. “I’m gonna fuck your throat too, against the door. Your head’s gonna be pressed against it, nowhere for you to escape when I’m inside you. I’m not going to be as nice or gentle as Shiro was, got it? I’ll treat you like the whore you are, fuck your face like I’m going to ruin your ass later tonight.”

Lance gasped, licking his lips. “Please,” the waiter begged. “Fuck, Keith, fuck my face, use me.”

“You’re our little fuck hole aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lance growled emphatically. “Y-your slutty fuck hole, use me, pl—” He didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence, mouth being forced open as Keith thrust in hard, Lance’s head hitting the door with a thump as Keith snapped his whole dick into the waiter in one sharp move. He didn’t give him a chance to recover as he started pulling out and slamming back in, pace quick and deep. In and out of Lance’s throat, tears dripping down the male’s face as he was used. He choked, drool and tears mixing as they slid down the waiter’s face, onto his lap and the tiled floor.

“Fuck yeah,” Keith gasped, opening his mouth when Shiro pressed a kiss to his lips. Watching his lover fuck was one of the sexiest things, and the way he was dominating Lance was… well, it fulfilled a few unspoken kinks of his. He couldn’t help but slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth, the slick sounds of open-mouthed kissing joining the noises of Lance getting his throat roughly violated. Lance watched, heart beating fast. He loved this, being objectified during sex was something he absolutely adored, but watching the two men kiss made him want that too. Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Shiro pulled back and smirked down at Lance.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll reward you for being such a good boy and letting us use you.”

Lance shut his eyes, breathing in sharply through his nose. He was only capable of shallow breaths but the dizziness from the slight oxygen deprivation only made everything better.

“I wanna keep him,” Keith gasped, “His throat’s so good, oh god.”

The waiter whined. _Yes, keep me_.

“Fuck yeah we’re keeping him,” Shiro laughed, stroking his quickly hardening dick. “You wanna be our sex slave?”

Lance gagged again in his attempt to nod, eyes shut tight as Keith gave a few violent thrusts. Keith gritted his teeth, holding Lance’s head still as he kept up the violent pace and watched the man cry and drool. “Oh god, Shiro,” Keith gasped. “You can see my dick in his throat.”

Shiro could, though it was just barely visible. Still, it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He could only moan in response, cock now fully hard. It wasn’t often that someone got him so turned on that words eluded him.

“Goddamn,” Keith growled, pressing Lance’s head to the door roughly as he kept his vicious pace. Making the waiter gag on his dick was his new favorite thing. It felt like something out of a porno, seeing him cry, throat spasming, nowhere to go as his head automatically tried to pull off Keith’s cock. Mouth open, the obscene noises the waiter was making as the other man fucked without mercy filled the room. The slick sound of Keith’s dick forced in and out of Lance’s throat, his coughing, drool spilling out of his mouth, it was overwhelming. He knew it was fucked up, but making men choke on his cock was one of his biggest. He loved dominating, loved forcing his lover’s head still as he fucked his mouth hard. And Lance, Lance’s pretty sounds, those tears, mingling with the waiter’s spit and choked whimpers. The wet, gagging noise of having Keith forcefully fuck into him, the squelch as more drool was forced out of his mouth—those sounds were what Keith _lived_ for. He gasped, tensing as Lance’s throat tightened around him again, the man’s head pressed hard against the door. “So close,” Keith panted. One, two, three more thrusts and he pulled Lance off his dick completely. With only a few quick strokes he was coming, semen joining the spit and tears on Lance’s face. “Fuck,” he moaned.

Lance was coughing, breathing in desperately as Keith came over his face. The man’s cum dripped from his closed eyes, nose, down to his lips and chin. He felt the press of thumb scooping up some of it and pressing into his mouth. He slumped over, fingers licking up the cum and held up only by Keith’s grip. Another finger joined the thumb in gathering up the fluid and pushing it into Lance’s mouth. He sucked and licked it off the fingers, allowing them to feed him the jizz and he swallowed it down. Once his face was as clean as it could get without actually washing it, Keith sat down against the door as well with a groan. “C’mere,” he grumbled, pulling Lance over to him. The waiter went as directed, a little confused as Keith had him curled up in his lap. He felt a gentle kiss to his forehead and a mumbled “good job, such a good boy, so hot, you did so well” from both Keith and Shiro.

“I—um, thanks, but I really need you both in my ass like yesterday.” Lance was impatient, squirming against Keith.

“Shut up,” the man groaned, patting Lance’s shoulder. “Tired, gimme a sec, can’t even fucking breathe.”

“You weren’t the one getting your throat fucked to hell and back.”

Keith could only smirk in response. “Took my dick so well, too.”

Lance sighed, frustrated that he had to wait for Keith but he was eventually pulled up by Shiro and kissed, the older male’s lips moving against his. “We got your dress dirty,” he said lowly.

“Fuck the dress,” Lance groaned. “I have more, just take me home.”

They got themselves barely presentable, leaving the bathroom in a hurry. They received a knowing grin from someone walking down the hallway and Keith blushed, bravado seemingly gone.

“Fuck you’re cute,” the waiter muttered. Shiro rolled his eyes and they pulled Lance out of the club, ignoring as he yelled a ‘sorry, something came up!’ with a cheeky grin at one of his coworkers.

x

They made it to Shiro and Keith’s shared apartment in record time, ushering Lance in quickly. Shoes and coats off, they dragged Lance to the bed and Shiro picked him up, practically throwing him down onto it. Lance groaned in arousal, flopping back. “Oh my god, you’re strong, please manhandle me,” he whined.

“Keith can manhandle you too, you know,” Shiro commented with a smirk. Lance peeked an eye open and watched Keith pull off his shirt, tossing it aside. Oh fuck. Those arms. Those abs.

“Shit,” the waiter said under his breath, ogling the other man unashamedly. Keith shot him a grin.

“Like what you see?”

“Wreck my ass,” was Lance’s only response.

Keith and Shiro exchanged a look, Shiro stalking closer as Keith removed all of his clothing.

“I wanna see him naked,” Keith said, tugging at the dress. “Off.”

So Lance was undressed too, all of them on the large bed. Lance was on his back, Shiro and Keith both hovering above him, eyeing him like prey.

“Are you gonna wreck my ass or not?” Lance snapped.

“Be patient and you can have both of us,” Shiro responded calmly, spreading the waiter’s legs.

“At the same time?” Lance purred.

Both men turned their gaze to his face. “You want us both inside you, baby? Wanna feel both of us together, fucking you?” Keith’s voice was dark as he spoke, lips against Lance’s ear.

“Please,” the waiter whimpered, closing his eyes and arching into Shiro’s hands as they slid down his chest, tweaking his nipples when his fingers passed over them.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, always the responsible one.

Lance practically growled, glaring up at him. “I just let Keith fuck my face into the wall. I probably have a concussion. Of course I’m fucking sure.”

“We can’t use condoms if we’re both going to be inside you…”

The waiter’s mouth opened and closed, thinking. “Wanna be irresponsible and trust each other when we say we’re clean?” he asked, cocking his head.

“Fuck yeah,” Keith moaned. Shiro took a moment before he nodded.

“We’re going to come inside you,” the man added, a statement of intent.

Lance shuddered.

x

They had Lance panting, spread out on the bed, Shiro on one side and Keith on the other. Keith was busy using his mouth on Lance’s body while Shiro devoured the his mouth. It was a kiss unlike anything Lance had experienced before – he was used to rough, biting kisses and sometimes soft, gentle kisses – but never this all-encompassing, overwhelming feel of being _consumed_. The way Shiro kissed had him seeing stars. It was a religious experience.

Keith had to sit back and watch in awe for a moment, mesmerized by the way Lance and Shiro’s tongues slid against each other, the older male’s hand cradling the waiter’s jaw gently. Shiro’s thumb rubbed over Lance’s cheek, balancing the raw aggression of the kiss with gentle affection.

Shiro pulled back slowly, admiring Lance’s spit-slick lips and the way his eyes dilated in arousal. Lance whimpered as Keith got back to work licking and biting at his nipples. It was their goal tonight, Shiro and Keith, to drive Lance so crazy with lust that he’d forget his own name.

Another kiss was pressed to the his lips before Shiro descended, mouth tasting the skin of his neck now. Lance watched them both, Keith’s eyes closed as he lost himself in bringing pleasure to Lance’s body and Shiro’s gaze dark as he surveyed the man laid out in front of him.

“You’re so pretty,” he said with a sigh, sliding fingers through Lance’s hair. He enjoyed the blush that blossomed on the male’s cheeks, painting the tan skin rosy. Lance averted his gaze, lips twitching.

“Well yeah,” he said finally, eyes meeting Shiro’s again. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Cocky,” Keith mumbled, scraping teeth against Lance’s skin lightly. “Accept a compliment with humility like a good boy.”

Lance laughed, throwing his head back. “But I’m a bad boy,” he purred. “I need to be punished.”

Shiro and Keith shared a look, the older male pulling away. Lance heard the scrape of a drawer opening and closing again and the gentle thump of whatever item Shiro had procured dropping onto the bed. “All right, baby, we’ll punish you,” he murmured, kissing Lance’s collarbone. “You want us to spank that ass raw? Finger you ‘til you cry?”

“I’m pretty sure the bad boy isn’t supposed to decide the punishment,” Lance responded, rolling his eyes. Keith smacked his thigh in admonishment, causing him to yelp. “What the hell!”

“Punishment,” Keith said with a shrug, Lance responding by sticking his tongue out and making a face.

“My two pretty boys,” Shiro sighed resignedly. “Such brats in bed.”

“Punish Keith too!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Shiro chose to remain silent, mouth moving against that spot just underneath Lance’s ear that had him whimpering, head tilting back. “Get back to work,” Shiro muttered, directing Keith.

“Yessir,” Keith responded, tongue swiping over Lance’s bellybutton as he returned to worshipping his body.

Lance let out a sharp gasp, fingers curling in Shiro’s hair as Keith pinched the skin of his inner thigh, pressing his thumb into the spot to soothe the ache. Lance felt the breath of Shiro’s laugh on the skin of his neck and he spread his legs further, wanting more. Keith obliged, replacing his thumb with his tongue, sucking and licking the junction of thigh and hips while Shiro bit marks into his neck. He reveled in the bruises that bloomed into view as he sucked on the skin.

“Vampire,” Lance accused, fingers twitching in the older male’s hair.

“Mmm,” Shiro responded, rubbing his tongue in circles over the newest mark he’d left. It left Lance practically mewling, pressing his knuckles into his mouth to muffle his desperate noises. “No, baby, I want to hear you,” the older male breathed into Lance’s skin, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as he moved it to the side. “Do you have any idea how much those sweet sounds turn me on?”

“Only thing better than the sound of your throat as it’s getting fucked is the way you cry and moan,” Keith added wickedly. He turned his attention to Lance’s cock, dripping on the male’s stomach, and took the head of it into his mouth. Lance keened, desperate to press into the heat but Keith was holding him down.

“Please,” Lance begged, squirming. Keith smacked Lance’s thigh again, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit of his cock. He drank up the bitter taste of precum, sucking Lance in deeper. He worked his tongue and lips over his dick, one hand massaging the Lance’s balls, the other stroking his stomach gently.

Lance was a mess, whimpering for more, absolutely loving having these two men play with him so expertly. Shiro, still holding his hand firmly, had moved his wicked mouth down to suck and nibble at one of his nipples until it was rosy and hard. He blew over the wet skin gently, watching Lance shiver at the sensation, and then returned to laving it with his tongue. Keith’s mouth was sliding up and down Lance’s cock now; he had managed to one-handedly open the bottle of lube and coat his finger, which was now probing at Lance’s entrance. He whined, not sure if he should try to grind back onto the pressure of the finger or if he should be trying to thrust up into the heat of Keith’s mouth. Either way, Keith’s grip was firm and Lance couldn’t have escaped if he tried. Keith held him down effortlessly as he slid more and more of Lance’s dick into his mouth with each bob of his head.

“He likes sucking cock almost as much as you do,” Shiro added, pinching the nipple he’d just finished assaulting with his mouth and tugging on it. Lance moaned and bit his lip. This was too much. “Look at him, Lance,” Shiro urged, directing the male’s gaze down to watch Keith. “Look at how deep he takes it, he loves this,” Keith’s fingers clenched around Lance’s hips as he listened to Shiro talk about him. “Watch…”

Shiro placed his hand on the back of Keith’s head and pushed, forcing more of Lance’s dick into the other male’s mouth. Keith had enough practice on Shiro’s thick cock that it was easy for him to relax his throat, allowing Lance to slide right to the back with little trouble.

“Oh my god,” Lance gasped, grip tightening on Shiro’s hand. Keith rubbed his tongue against the shaft as best he could, breathing steadily from his nose. Shiro allowed Keith back up, petting his hair as the male let Lance fall from his mouth. Keith wasted no time in sliding the already slicked-up digit that had been teasing Lance’s entrance inside of him. The darker-skinned male bit his lip, free hand twisting in the sheets.

Keith started a slow, shallow rhythm – in, out, in, out – and Shiro moved to Keith’s side, pushing Lance’s legs up and further apart so he could watch. Lance’s breath hitched with every stroke in, wiggling in a silent plea for Keith to hurry up. Shiro pressed his palm against Lance’s dick, rubbing gently as Keith’s slender finger probed deeper. He soon slicked up a second, sliding that one in alongside the first. It was a small burn, the stretch around two fingers he wasn’t prepared for, but Keith began to twist his hand with every thrust in and that made it all worth it.

“Oh,” Lance whimpered, trying to press into the pressure. Shiro and Keith both kept him still with hands on his waist and hips, Keith moving up to a third finger as he watched Shiro lean over to kiss Lance. Lance moaned into the kiss, mouth opening for the older male who soon pulled away, smirking at the desperate sight Lance made with pouting lips, a flushed face, and legs spread wide.

“You look like a whore,” Shiro commented, pinching one of Lance’s nipples. He gasped, arching into the touch. Shiro withdrew again, denying Lance the pleasure he sought, and continued to watch with a dark gaze.

x

After what felt like an eternity of Lance begging and whining to be filled, Shiro and Keith exchanged glances. Shiro was kneeling between Lance’s legs which were draped over his thighs, hands on the male’s hips.

“You want to fuck him first?” Keith asked, cocking his head. He was sitting by Lance’s head, stroking his hair affectionately. Juxtaposed with the roughness from before, it had the waiter a little confused. Keith jumped from dominating to cuddly kitty so quickly was giving Lance whiplash.

“Well, I’m already down here,” Shiro responded, smirk on his face. “Might as well.”

“Maybe you should make him ride you? Easier to take us both later…”

Lance pouted up at Keith. “You’ve melted me into a puddle with your rough wooing and you think my legs have solidified already from the gelatinous mess they were earlier?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Gross,” he mumbled.

Shiro exhaled slowly, thumbs pressing bruises into Lance’s hipbones. “It’d be easier if he rode me…” the look that Lance gave him – betrayal, incredulity, and pouting all at once – elicited a small laugh from the older male. “It would be _easier_ , but I’ve been wanting to pound this ass into the mattress since I saw it. You can have your turn later,” he said with finality, ignoring Keith’s frustrated sound.

Shiro smacked Lance’s thigh, moving away and helping roll the man onto his stomach. “Spread your legs,” he ordered, frowning when Lance twisted just enough to give the older male a teasing look, ignoring his command.

“Make me,” he taunted, sticking his tongue out. Keith took the opportunity, gripping Lance’s hair and tugging. He tilted the waiter’s head up just enough to press his cock against Lance’s lips. Shiro pushed Lance’s legs apart roughly, enjoying the choked moan as Keith pressed into the male’s mouth.

Shiro spread some more lube over his dick and Lance, tugging his hips up just enough to ease the slide of his cock into him. He felt the full-body shudder and watched Keith enjoy the muffled mewl, eyes closing and breath hitching. “You like his mouth, baby?” Shiro asked, steadily sliding into Lance. He wasn’t giving the male a moment of relief, knowing the stretch stung a little despite the careful preparation. Lance had already shown them he didn’t mind a little pain with his pleasure.

Keith nodded, one hand slipping down to cradle the waiter’s chin. He pressed a thumb against Lance’s lip, using his leverage to force his mouth open further. Lance choked.

“Fuck yeah,” Keith groaned, both answering Shiro’s question and reacting to Lance’s gagging. “Shit, Shiro,” he gasped, eyes half lidded as he watched his boyfriend press fully into Lance, hips against his ass. “He’s such a fucking slut, never met anybody who wanted to have his throat fucked so hard,” Keith was panting, words slurring as he forced them out. He moved one hand to Lance’s neck and the other to the back of his head, repeating his actions from earlier, in the club’s bathroom – he fucked in hard, forcing Lance to gag and enjoying the way the male’s throat contracted around him.

Keith clenched his jaw as he watched Shiro’s thumbs press Lance’s cheeks apart, very clearly watching himself slowly slide in and out of him. Shiro and Keith’s gaze met, the older male raising an eyebrow. “Did you make him cry yet?”

Keith glanced down, shaking his head. Lance having tears in his eyes wasn’t technically crying if they didn’t fall, right? “Nah,” he said, pressing his cock in deep and holding the waiter’s face against his skin. He had to use a bit of strength to fight against Lance’s body’s automatic attempt to force Keith out of his mouth, tightening his fingers in the male’s hair. “Fuck him harder,” he said, finally letting Lance pull back, gasping air.

“Rude,” Lance groaned, voice rough.

“D’you want me to stop?” Keith asked, stroking Lance’s cheek, enjoying the way the male’s mouth dropped open as Shiro pulled back and slammed back in, tugging the waiter’s hips back to meet him. Lance moaned loudly, biting his lip. The strength of the older male’s thrusts had him keening, eyes closed tight. He hadn’t – nobody had ever been so _deep_ before. It ached in a way that was new to him, Shiro forcing his cock in further every thrust.

Keith slapped the waiter sharply, pupils dilating at the desperate mewl Lance gave in response. “I asked you a fucking question,” he growled, eyes narrowed as he watched the male with a predatory gaze.

“I—I… what?” Lance could barely get the words out, overwhelmed by how good it felt to have someone dominating his ass.

“Do you want me to stop?” Keith asked again, voice irritated. He wanted to shove his dick back down Lance’s throat, thank you very much, and fuck the male until he choked and cried. The other male gave him an incredulous look.

“Why the – oh, fuck,” Lance groaned, eyes closing for a moment. He turned his gaze back upon Keith, disgruntled. “Why the fuck would I want you to stop?” he growled. “Fucking—shit, yeah, _fuck_ me—I need you fuck my throat raw,” Lance finally managed to get out, irritated. If Keith would just _do what Lance wanted him to do_ , then he wouldn’t be so frustrated, but – his train of thought ended as Shiro pushed him down with a hand to the spot between his shoulder blades, moving to lay halfway on top of him. His thrusts were still rough, but he grinded deeper, angle perfect for hitting that spot that made Lance keen.

“Shiro,” Keith sighed, irritated. With Lance’s face pressed into the bedding, he couldn’t exactly do what he wanted to do.

“Shut up,” Shiro’s voice was sharp, demanding. He pushed closer to Lance, biting the back of his neck roughly. “You like that, you fucking whore? Your ass is so damn tight, feels good around my dick… bet you can’t wait for us to stretch you open even more, hmm? Two cocks in you, both fucking you hard, you want that?” he didn’t allow Lance to move his head, getting a muffled mewl that both Keith and Shiro took as a ‘yes please.’

Shiro reached up and tugged Keith over to him, pulling him down and lifting himself enough to meet his boyfriend with a kiss. “Can’t wait to ruin his ass,” Shiro moaned against his boyfriend’s lips, enjoying Keith’s wicked grin before he got back to slamming back into Lance, hard and sharp. He loved the slap of skin as he fucked the male underneath him, pressing his front against the waiter’s back again and grinding his dick into him.

x

Keith watched, stroking his own member slowly, gripping the base of his cock when he was too close to climax. His eyes followed the sweat as it slid down the contours of Shiro’s back, gaze switching to the way the muscles on his boyfriend’s arms and thighs flexed. The tell-tale full-body shudder wracking Lance coupled with the male’s loud cry signaled his release, Shiro fucking him through it until the male squirmed underneath him, overstimulated. Shiro pulled out, cock still hard, glistening from lube. The sound as it slipped out was obscene, and Keith almost laughed at Lance’s expression as he rolled over, looking betrayed, cum spread over his cock and lower stomach.

“What the fuck! I thought you were going to—ohh…” he trailed off, watching as Shiro switched to laying on his back, giving Lance a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Get back on my dick,” he ordered.

“But I’m sensitive,” Lance whined, almost moaning as Keith grabbed him roughly, hauling him over and practically throwing him over Shiro’s lap.

“Nobody fucking cares, get on his cock and shut the fuck up. You wanted two dicks, you’re gonna get two dicks. Any complaints?” Keith’s eyes were narrowed, glaring at Lance, the waiter gaping at him. Lance nodded quickly, biting his lip and climbing back onto Shiro’s lap properly. The older male gripped Lance’s hips, spreading his cheeks and pressing his cock back into him. Lance panted, eyes closing. Shiro’s cock was almost grazing Lance’s prostate and while normally he’d be one-hundred percent A-Okay with that, so soon after an orgasm it had the male wincing. Lance hissed as Shiro tugged him down with a hand in his hair, pressing their chests together.

Shiro watched and Lance listened as Keith slicked up his cock, shuffling over to the two of them. He found the least awkward position, kneeling behind them with his legs spread, knees straddling Shiro’s thighs. Placing a hand on Lance’s lower back, Keith’s other hand guided his cock to press it against the male’s hole.

Lance tried to twist to glare at Keith. “N-no prep?” he whined. Shiro tugged him back into a kiss, shutting him up.

“You should be loose enough. You just came,” Keith didn’t need to explain, didn’t really care to, but he figured he’d be kind this time and let Lance know what he was in for. “You know what to do if you want to stop.”

The waiter gripped the sheets tight as Keith’s cock slipped, Lance still too tight to take him.

“Relax,” Shiro murmured, stroking Lance’s hair.

“You’re not the one getting two dicks in your ass,” he snarked back, clenching his teeth.

“You wanted this, didn’t you? Wanted to be a little fuck hole? Two dicks inside you, filling you up and fucking you hard?” Shiro could be downright filthy when he talked dirty and it had even Keith moaning at his words. The older male smirked, eyes meeting Keith’s before he resumed what he was doing. Shiro’s mouth was pressed to Lance’s ear, teeth tugging on the earlobe gently. “Can’t believe we got so lucky finding such a whore, willing to take us both.” Shiro couldn’t help but pull Lance’s hips down, fucking up into him once or twice. “You want us to fill you up with our cum? I want to watch it drip out of your ass,” the older male moaned. “Want to watch Keith eat it out and make you swallow it.”

Lance gasped, eyes closing tight. He wanted more, needed what Shiro and Keith wanted to do to him. “Yeah,” he panted. “Yeah, please, f-fuck me hard, need you—ah, shit—need you both in me.”

Keith had worked his thumb and a finger in alongside Shiro’s dick as the man talked dirty to Lance and he spread more lube, stretching him a bit further before attempting to press his cock inside again. This time Lance started to let him in, Keith struggling to keep his pace steady as he pushed inside.

The waiter’s breath hitched, panting erratic and interspersed with mewls and whines, sounding both pleased and pained. Lance didn’t know if he wanted to pull away from it or push back, forcing more of Keith’s dick into him.

Shiro held Lance’s hips still as his boyfriend continued his slow slide in, not stopping until he was as deep as he could get with their position. Lance felt like he couldn’t breathe, it _hurt_ , he never thought it would be this bad.

“Are you—”

“If you—oh, oh god, if you—if you ask me if I want this one more time,” Lance’s voice trailed off, squirming a little. “Please fuck me,” he gasped. “M-make it hurt.”

“I can do that,” Keith responded, voice strained as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in, a little quicker than before. The slide into Lance and friction against Shiro’s cock had both Keith and the older male shuddering.

“Dick feels so good against me, baby,” Shiro breathed, biting his lip. He pressed up into Lance a little further, grinding into him as Keith continued the maddeningly slow slide in and out. He was careful because as much as Lance wanted to be ruined, Keith didn’t actually want to seriously injure him.

The waiter adjusted quickly, stretching enough that it was easier for Keith and Shiro to start thrusting, alternating the in-and-out but still going much slower than Lance wanted.

“Please,” he whined, trying to get the leverage to push back and force their dicks deeper.

His desperation had Keith groaning. “Just—let’s just give him what he wants,” he panted. Shiro took a moment, digging his nails into Lance’s hips.

“Yeah,” Shiro said. “Yeah, fuck the whore.”

 _Finally_ , Lance thought. He cried out loud, eyes snapping shut as Keith pulled out halfway and slammed back in harder and quicker than Lance had thought he would. Oh, fuck. Keith kept up his sharp pace, fucking in hard and fast. They moved a little, cock shifting inside Lance as well. The next rough thrust grazed his prostate and had whimpering, clenching around them both.

Shiro started, as much as he could, to slide his dick in and out as well. Their thrusts were uncoordinated, Keith going hard and fast and Shiro going slow and deep. While Keith’s thrusts grazed that spot inside him each time, Shiro’s cock was big enough to actually press against it when he was all the way in. Lance was fully hard again, dick throbbing between Shiro’s chest and his. His hips jerked each time one of the men slammed into him, cock dragging against the older male’s stomach, slick from the precum steadily dripping.

“Yeah, fuck,” Keith growled. “So fucking tight, such a good boy, good little fuck hole, gonna breed you good. You want that, whore?”

Lance’s comprehension was delayed but when he figured out what Keith was asking he nodded, moaning against Shiro’s ear. “C-come in me,” he begged, desperate. Shiro pressed his feet against the bed, positioning himself so he could fuck in deeper and harder, almost dislodging his boyfriend on top.

“Gonna ruin you for other men,” Shiro groaned. “Fill you up, come deep in you, want—nng, want to watch it drip out, need to watch Keith eat your ass.”

Keith bit down on Lance’s shoulder as his thrusts turned erratic. He didn’t want to come yet. The friction of his boyfriend’s cock against his as they both fucked Lance—he wanted to feel that longer.

“Breed me,” Lance mewled. “Please, please, need it, need your cum, need it deep.”

Keith nodded, panting. His breath was hot against Lance’s neck, lips wet and pressing open-mouthed kisses to it. “Yeah? You want us to fill you up? I’m gonna eat it out of you and make you swallow it.” His voice was low as he spoke, biting hard on his neck.

Shiro moaned, pulling Lance into an open-mouthed kiss, filthy as their tongues pressed against each other. Keith couldn’t see, but he could hear and enjoy the slick noise of it.

“Make me eat it,” was Lance’s response, trying to arch his back but failing; Keith and Shiro were pressed to him too tight. The drag of his cock against Shiro’s stomach brought him closer, but it was both of the cocks inside him miraculously syncing up and slamming into his prostate that made him scream, pleasure blinding him and orgasm crashing over him like a wave. He was barely aware of Keith’s climax, Shiro following soon after, too wrapped up in his own afterglow.

The two men rode it out, grinding into Lance as they emptied themselves into him, Keith biting more marks into his neck. As soon as they finished, Shiro smacked Keith’s arm lightly. “Come on, baby, eat him out,” he breathed. Keith nodded and pulled out, enjoying Lance’s whimper as he slid down his body. He licked a stripe up Shiro’s dick, tongue pressing into Lance’s hole shallowly. The waiter was loose enough from having both dicks in him just moments ago that it was easy. Shiro pulled out slowly, enjoying the drag of Keith’s tongue against him and Lance’s continued mewling.

“ _Please_.” Lance wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, he only knew he wanted that tongue in deeper and that he missed the fullness of Shiro’s dick.

Keith smirked, tongue giving Lance what he asked for. He licked into him, coaxing Shiro’s and his cum out and into his mouth. Keith loved this too, glad that Lance wasn’t weirded out by it. Most partners they took to bed were.

“C’mon,” Lance whined. “I wanna taste it,” he looked down his body at what he could see of Keith’s head with a pout. Shiro chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Soon. Be patient.”

Keith continued for far too long, in Lance’s opinion, because he was sure he’d be hard again any minute. Those lewd, wet sounds filled the room, and he wanted the taste of both men on his tongue. Finally, Keith withdrew, mouth full of cum. He pulled Lance off of Shiro and onto his back, climbing up to straddle his hips. Keith gave him a look that said ‘ready?’, Shiro echoing the question out loud.

Lance nodded quickly, opening his mouth, moaning as Keith pressed them together and pushed the cum into Lance’s mouth with his tongue. The waiter’s hands gripped Keith’s biceps as they shared the cum between them, kissing through it. Shiro watched with dark eyes, not willing to break their kiss because he was enjoying the view. Maybe next time.

Keith pulled back eventually, swallowing what was in his mouth as Lance did the same. They closed their eyes, Keith collapsing on top of Lance, the waiter pushing him to the side with a grunt. “Heavy,” he complained.

Keith just nodded, flopping an arm over Lance’s stomach so he had at least _some_ contact. Shiro moved close as well, to the other side of Lance, stroking his face affectionately. Lance shot Shiro a small smile, eyes half-open. He was fully enveloped in the afterglow of amazing sex and enjoying how good Keith was at cuddling.

Shiro began pressing gentle, affectionate kisses to Lance’s neck and shoulders. This was the best sex he’d had in quite a while.

 

x

Lance didn’t need aftercare and he protested it. He tried to convince them he was completely fine with being degraded and the _very_ rough sex, but they wouldn’t have it. They had all cleaned up, sharing gentle touches between each other (including Lance, which confused him), and then changed into comfortable clothes and pulled the waiter in between them. This was about the time Lance was supposed to leave, wasn’t it? Why were they… inviting him to stay?

Keith was once again pressed to his side, the little presses of open-mouthed kisses a stark contrast to the vicious bites earlier. Not that he was complaining, it was just a little confusing. Then there was Shiro, who was petting him affectionately, whispering in his ear what a good boy he had been, how pretty he was. That was something more familiar to Lance, at least. He liked being called a good boy. During sex it turned him on, and after sex it just made him feel warm and fuzzy. He enjoyed knowing that he’d done well and made someone else feel good.

Enough was enough after a while, and Lance tried to sit up. Shiro tightened his grip on him, frowning, before letting go. He wasn’t going to trap the man here.

“Hey, where are you going?” Keith asked, annoyed as Lance made to move off the bed.

“Uh… home?” he said, not really sure why Keith was asking. This is what was supposed to happen. Great sex, then go home to leave the boyfriends in peace. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, and dismissed what they had said earlier about ‘keeping him around’. People said weird things during sex, he didn’t blame them.

Keith was silent, lips pressed into a flat line. He was displeased.

It was left to Shiro to pick up the questioning. “But _why_ are you going home?”

“Dude, that’s what happens after one-night stands,” he explained, raising an eyebrow as he shifted around to find his own clothes. They had said he could keep the pajamas and he wasn’t going to argue, but he also didn’t want to leave his stuff in the strangers’ room.

He caught the tail of Keith’s hurt look as he turned but didn’t want to dig too deep into it. Maybe he was disappointed there wasn’t going to be more sex? But he wanted to get home before the painkillers wore off, because his ass was _aching_ before the men had offered him some ibuprofen.

“You don’t want to do this again?”

“Of course I wanna fucking do it again, but I don’t really want to handle the awkwardness of ‘friends with benefits’ with a couple, you know?”

“Oh,” Keith said quietly, dejected. Shiro’s expression mirrored the emotion in Keith’s voice. This was getting a little too weird for Lance.

“We’d like you to stay, you know…”

“Nah, my ass is too sore for that.” He winked, reaching the door to the bedroom. “Don’t worry, I can see myself out. I’ll call an uber or something.”

Shiro and Keith wanted to stop him, but they also didn’t want an unwilling partner. Lance left, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt like he should have stayed, but he didn’t really read too much into it, and he knew he would if he kept overthinking everything. He glanced back, saying one more silent goodbye to the apartment as he stepped into the uber that had arrived.

Inside the house, Keith and Shiro let the disappointment hang over them. “We didn’t even get his number,” the younger male sighed, flopping onto his back.

“He probably wouldn’t have given it to us.”

“This fucking sucks.”

“At least we have the memory of amazing sex,” Shiro said quietly, lying down to pull Keith against him. Keith nodded and snuggled up against Shiro’s chest, eyes closing. They went to sleep, troubled.

x

Lance was embarrassed to admit he spent more time than he should have thinking about somehow retracing the route to try to find the apartment those amazing sex gods lived in, but that would be weird. One-night-stands don’t stalk their former partners. It was the law, or something. He found himself a bit disappointed that neither man had shown up at his work, but perhaps he should be relieved. He did say he didn’t want to do the no-strings-attached thing, so this was all on him. It was wise to walk away, he told himself. There was the potential of falling in love with one or both of them, and it would be crushing knowing he couldn’t act on his emotions. So he tried to put them out of his mind, and had nearly succeeded until his gaze caught the familiar silhouettes sitting in one of the VIP booths. Great. They were sat in his section. So much for getting over them.

He turned to a coworker, begging her to take the table, and she shrugged and agreed. More money for her, after all. Lance tried to hide when, a few minutes later, the coworker headed toward him with a confused look.

“They told me they want you?”

“I’m sick.”

“Yeah, they said they saw you, so that’s not gonna work.”

“I suddenly became violently ill.”

“You have to walk in full view of their booth to get out, you know…”

“Uh… they’re stalking me?” Lance tried.

“If they were stalking you that would be the first thing you tried. Actually, no. You would have walked up to them and told them to fuck off, so I know that’s not the case. The younger looking dude looked kind of desperate, too, so I’m not sure what you did but I don’t feel like looking at that depressed face all night and you know boss-lady would murder us if we lost a customer on purpose.

Lance sighed. She was right. There was no escaping this one, he just had to be brave and face his fears.

A few moments and an internal pep talk later, Lance slowly headed toward the booth. Filled with dread, he stepped up to it, greeting Shiro and Keith with a strained smile. “Boys! What can I get for you?”

“Lance,” Shiro said with a sigh.

“Sorry, I’m not on the menu!” he laughed. Keith’s frown deepened.

“Okay, shut up and listen to me,” he growled.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “That’s no way to talk to a lady and I don’t have to deal with rude customers, okay?”

Keith groaned, head knocking back against the booth. The noise sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. _No_. He had to stay vigilant.

“Please, Lance.” It was Shiro’s turn to talk to him, and Lance hated what that voice did to him. He sighed, deflating.

“What do you want? I told you I can’t do the friends with benefits shit, okay?”

“We don’t _want_ that!” Keith sat up and glared, voice louder than he had wanted.

“Then why are you here? We had fun, it was good sex, that’s it. Stop…” Lance waved his hands in a vague gesture, unsure what he was trying to convey. No, that was a lie. He was sure of what he wanted to convey, but he didn’t want to say it. _Don’t rub your relationship in my face._

“I want to date you, you fucking idiot!”

“Keith, calm down.” Shiro placed a calming hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

Lance rolled his eyes. “And what’s Shiro gonna do, watch as his boyfriend dates some cocktail waitress you’ve had sex with _once_?”

“I want to date you too,” Shiro responded gently. “We both do. Together. It’s unconventional, I know, but…” he shrugged, not really knowing how to continue.

“It’s unconventional but poly shit can be amazing, and please at least go on a date with us _once_?”

Keith saying please was surprising, he didn’t really strike Lance as the type to beg. The waiter had to think about it a moment. On one hand, he wanted what they were offering desperately, and on the other hand he wanted to protect his heart. He closed his eyes; what would his mother say? She always knew what to say. He heard in his mind an amused ‘you must risk your heart if you want to experience love.’

Lance sighed. ‘Yeah, okay mom,’ he said to himself silently. He opened his eyes again and gave both men a wary look in turn. “I’m… I mean, I’m just a waiter, so I don’t really get why you’d want this for any other reason than the sex is good. What if we hate each other?”

Shiro shrugged. “We’ll handle that if we get to that.”

“Which we _won’t_ ,” Keith added emphatically. Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile, but they couldn’t possibly know if it would work out or not.

Lance’s body language screamed ‘uncomfortable’, arms crossed and shifting his weight. A few more moments of debating and then he let his hands drop, scratching at the back of his head. “I guess it won’t hurt. _Too_ bad, at least. But if it does, and we break up horrifically, then it’s your fault.”

Keith looked _ecstatic_. “Yes to going on a date or yes to being boyfriend?” he asked, breathless. Shiro gave Keith a fond look so sweet Lance could cry. He wanted that. He stepped closer to the booth, hands coming to grip the edge of the table.

“Boyfriend? If you’ll have me? I mean, we’ve already fucked, so…”

Shiro smiled wide, looking very pleased. Where did the awkward men staring at him in awe go? Lance missed them, but the enamored look was pretty nice too. “Sit down and kiss me,” the older male said, raising an eyebrow as he waited.

“Yes sir,” Lance mumbled, scooting into the booth.

“Don’t say that unless you want round two in the bathroom,” Shiro breathed against his lips, pulling him into a gentle kiss. This was… this was good. He pressed into it, hand dropping to the man’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb against it, smiling into the kiss.

Lance’s breath hitched as he felt a warm body at his back, hands going to his waist and lips against his neck. Lance decided he’d be okay with public sex in the booth. Jail couldn’t be _too_ bad. Keith bit another mark onto his shoulder, gently, hand moving to Lance’s front and trailing up his chest.

“Keith,” Shiro scolded, pulling back from the kiss. “He needs to finish his shift.”

Keith contemplated that for 0.5 seconds before he shook his head. “Yeah, no, don’t give a fuck. I’m at least sucking his dick.”

Lance outright moaned at that, head falling back against Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, yes, please. Now.”

Shiro sighed, accepting that he had been outvoted by two stubborn men, and shuffled back so Keith and Lance could get further into the booth. “What would you like me to do?” the older male asked.

“Make out with me or something,” Lance said distractedly. “Shit, wait, get on the outside so nobody sees.” The waiter climbed over Shiro and sat down next to him heavily. Keith had wasted no time getting to his knees underneath the table, sliding Lance’s skirt up.

Shiro shrugged, watched, and swung his legs out just enough to hide what was going on. Normally he’d have fought harder, but he was so relieved at Lance agreeing to a relationship that he didn’t mind giving his new _boyfriend_ what he wanted. Which was apparently a public blowjob. Keith looked pretty with a cock down his throat anyway.

If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> mangotangerine.tumblr.com
> 
> pls clap


End file.
